Revenge!
by CKLHand
Summary: An old enemy of Charlie's kidnaps Sal, thinking she is Kris.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I don't own any of the characters created by Spelling-Goldberg. Just the ones I've created for my own purposes.**

Revenge!

Prologue

In the offices of Keith Parker and Associates, three men sat around a table looking at pictures. They were not just any pictures. They were pictures of three very beautiful women. Keith Parker picked up a picture of a very tall and slender brunette. He looked at it closely, and passed it to his associates.

"Gentlemen," he said, "here is one of Charlie Townsend's associates. Her name is Sabrina Duncan. She lives alone, but she lives in an apartment building with a doorman. She might be hard to take. Her car is an orange Pinto, California license plate number 127-UBO. Keep her in mind." Parker picked up the next picture, a brunette with green eyes. "This is Kelly Garrett. She also lives alone, but has a dog. It is a large black poodle. Her car is a beige Mustang, California license number 356-CFX. She might be easier to take, because she lives in a house on a quiet street." He passed the picture to his coworkers.  
Parker picked up the last picture. It was of a blonde woman with green eyes. "This one is Kris Munroe. She lives in a beach house with a younger sister. She drives a white Cobra with blue stripes. The license is a California plate number 436-YEB. She might be more difficult to take because of the younger sister. They both come and go at different hours. Townsend would pay handsomely for any one of them, if we were to demand a ransom. However, I want to see Townsend suffer. He is very fond of all of his "Angels" as he likes to call them. He would do anything to get them back."

Gary Nelson, a tall, thin man with balding blonde hair, spoke up. "I say it's either the Garrett woman or the Munroe woman. Garrett, because she is on a quiet street. Munroe, because it is more likely that someone will notice she's missing sooner. Her sister would know if she is gone."

Frederick Boden, a pudgy dark haired man, answered. "Yeah, I say we take Munroe. The sooner Townsend knows she is missing, the better. He needs to pay for what he did to you, Boss."

"20 years of my life.......GONE! because of Townsend sticking his nose into my business. Well, he's going to pay through his "Angels." Tomorrow morning we take the Munroe woman as she leaves for work. Nelson, I want you to be waiting right outside her door when she leaves in the morning. Since we don't exactly what time she will leave for work, you will need to be there early. Boden, you will be waiting in the car as back up, and be ready to drive away as soon as Nelson grabs her."

"Yes, Boss," both of the associates said.

Parker picked up the picture of Kris. "Say goodbye to your pretty Angel, Townsend."

* * *

Chapter 1

Sal Munroe was up early for school. It was "Dress Like a Professional Day" at school to interest the students in possible careers. Everyone was supposed to dress in an outfit that someone of their chosen profession might wear. Sal thought she would dress like a paralegal. She put on a business suit, nylons, and high heels. She put her hair into a French twist, and put on a little more makeup than usual. She borrowed Kris' string of pearls and an old briefcase. She looked every bit the professional. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend Mark's reaction. Sal went out to the kitchen to grab some juice and toast before leaving for school. Kris came out to join her. She whistled.

"Look at you!"

"Do I look OK?" Sal did a model's pirouette.

"Honey, you look fabulous!"

"Thanks. Do you think Mark will like it?"

"I think he will."

"These heels are going to kill me before the day is over."

"You'll get used to them eventually. I love my high heels." Kris went over to the fridge to see what she could turn into breakfast. "Do you want me to fix you anything?"

Sal checked her watch. "No, thanks. I really gotta go. My bus will be here in a few minutes."

"See you this afternoon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Sal grabbed her bookbag, checked it quickly, and picking up her briefcase went out the door. Kris decided to hold off on breakfast for a bit and take a shower instead. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water.

Sal closed the front door behind her and turned to lock it. She felt herself being grabbed from behind. She dropped the briefcase and book bag in the struggle to free herself. A cloth was put over her nose and mouth. She smelled a sweet odor and then passed out. Nelson picked her up and put her into his car.

:Let's go," he said to Boden. Boden backed his car out of the driveway and drove to Keith Parker and Associates. He drove the car around to the back of the building. Nelson and Boden grabbed a blanket from the trunk and tossed it over Sal. Nelson lifted her from the backseat and carried her inside.

* * *

Kris got out of the shower and got dressed. She went out to the kitchen. She decided to have toast and coffee instead of fixing a big breakfast. She didn't cook much when Sal wasn't home. Kris put the coffee pot on and put some bread in the toaster. She went to the front porch to get the morning newspaper. As she looked down, she saw Sal's book bag and the briefcase on the ground. Kris looked around. "Sal?" She called. "Sal?" Kris ran around the wrap around porch. "SAL! SAL!!"

Kris went back inside the house. Breakfast forgotten, she picked up the phone to call Charlie and the others.

* * *

Nelson and Boden took Sal to a seldom used conference room. They laid her out on the couch. They removed the blanket. Parker came in.

"Hey, Boss! We got the Munroe woman!" Nelson was jubilant.

Parker took a look at Sal. He looked again. "YOU IDIOTS!!!" He exploded. "That's not the Munroe girl! It's her sister!"

"Sorry, Boss. All we could see was her back side." Nelson was apologetic.

"Then you should have waited for her to turn around!" Parker paced the room, running his hands through his hair. "Ok, everyone calm down." He slammed his hand on the conference table. "DAMN!" Parker continued to pace. "We can still make this work. Even though we didn't get one of Townsend's Angels, we still got someone important to him. She's related to an Angel, and Townsend will still pay to get her back."

"Can we still make him suffer, Boss?" Boden asked.

"I think so. Give me time to work on a plan. Keep an eye on her." Parker started to leave the room. Sal began to stir. "Keep her under!" Parker ordered.

"Yes, Boss!" Nelson was ready for duty. He pulled out syringe and injected Sal with it. Sal was still.

"You two stay with her. If she wakes up, put her out again. I want her quiet until we can figure out what to do with her." Parker left for his office. Nelson and Boden sat down at the conference table and began to play cards.

* * *

In the office of Townsend Investigations, Kris nervously paced the floor. "Where could she be?" she moaned. "She was leaving for school just like she does every day, and then she's gone!"

Sabrina handed Kris a cup of coffee and patted her back. "We'll find her, Kris."

Kris took the coffee. "Thanks, Bree. You know, the school called to find out why she wasn't in school today. I had to make something up. I hate doing that." Kris sat down on the couch. She put the coffee on the table in front of her. Then she put her head in her hands. Kelly sat next to Kris and put her arm around her.

"Like Sabrina said, we'll find her, Kris. Do you think we should call Jill?"

Kris shook her head. "Not yet. I want to know what we're up against first. Then I'll call Jill and tell her. We may find Sal before Jill could get here."

"I'm sure we'll find her soon, " Bosley said from his desk. The phone rang. "Townsend Associates."

"Angels, Bosley, we need to find out why Sal was taken. Could it be for money, Kris?"

"We're comfortable, but we wouldn't be worth millions to somebody. Sal has a trust fund for college. She can't touch it for two more years. There was no ransom note. No one has called. I just checked my home phone for messages a while ago."

"Actually, Kris, you could be worth millions to somebody." Sabrina said from the bar where she was pouring another cup of coffee.

"Huh?"

"One of Charlie's enemies. Maybe someone grabbed Sal, thinking she was you."

"That could be it, Sabrina!" Kelly chimed in.

"I'll start running down the list of my enemies and see what I can come up with, Angels, " Charlie told them.

"Especially look at ones who have been released or escaped from prison, Charlie," said Sabrina. "It would be easier for them to pull something."

"You're right, Angel. I'll call back in a while." Charlie hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, the Angels were looking through old case files to see if there were any potential suspects in Sal's disappearance. They kept coming up dry.

The phone rang. Bosley answered. "Townsend Associates."

"May I speak to Kris, please?" A young male voice asked. Kris was right next to the phone in the chairs in front of the desk.

"This is Kris. May I help you?"

"Kris, it's Mark."

"Hi, Mark. What's up?" Kris tried to hide the nervousness from her voice. Mark was Sal's boyfriend, and Kris didn't want him to worry.

"Is something wrong with Sal? She didn't come to school today. We were supposed to have a date after school, but since she wasn't in class, I wondered if she wanted to cancel it."

"She has a little touch of the bug today, so she stayed home. I'll have her call you when she feels better. She's probably sleeping, so it's better if you don't call the house."

"Ok, thanks, Kris. 'Bye."

" 'Bye, Mark." Kris hung up. "He's a nice boy. I didn't like lying to him."

"What else were you supposed to do? It's not like you could tell him Sal's been kidnapped." Kelly told her.

"I suppose you're right. I'll tell him the truth after we find her."

* * *

Sal felt like she was in a thick fog. She could hear voices that sounded far away. Her head and her limbs felt heavy. She tried to move her head. It was too much effort. She groaned. Nelson and Boden noticed she was moving. Nelson sprinkled a tiny amount of chloroform on his cloth and held it under Sal's nose. Sal felt herself slipping into the fog again.

"I don' t like to keep giving her this stuff, " Nelson said. "Too much of it might kill her. Then we wouldn't get anything except jail time."

Parker came into the room. "I've got it. It's not safe to keep her here. We'll move her to my cabin in the mountains after everyone is gone. Then we will start sending little presents to Townsend."

"Like what, Boss?" Boden asked.

"We'll send those pearls she's wearing to Townsend. Then we might send other pieces of jewelry. We might send some of her hair. We will demand a ransom. I lost a lot of money in prison. I'll just want enough to compensate for that. "

"How much are you thinking?" asked Nelson.

"Twenty million ought to do it. One million per year I was in prison."

"Do you think Townsend will pay that much?" Boden poured himself some coffee and sat at the table.

"He'll pay." Parker went over to Sal. He checked her pulse. He put on some gloves and removed her necklace. He slipped it into an envelope. He handed it to Nelson and Boden. "Here. Address this to Townsend's office and send it to him."

The two men took the envelope and left.

* * *

The intercom buzzer on Bosley's desk sounded. "Yes?"

"There is a package here addressed to "Charlie's Angels", Mr. Bosley."

"Someone will be right down."

"I'll get it," Kris said as she ran from the room. She was back in a moment. "Here it is." She placed a manilla envelope addressed to "Charlie's Angels" with the address of the agency on the coffee table. Everyone gathered around.

"Careful," Sabrina said. "It could be a bomb." She went to the bar and got the tongs out of the ice bucket. She used them to carefully pick up the envelope. She shook it lightly. There was a slight rattle. "No ticking," she said after listening carefully.

Kris got the letter opener off the desk. She took the package from Sabrina and cautiously slit it open. She turned it upside down and a string of pearls fell out into her hand. Kris gasped.

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"Sal borrowed these from me this morning. It was "Dress Like a Professional Day" at school, and she was dressing like a paralegal." Kris sat down on the couch and began to sob. Kelly and Sabrina both sat next to her and tried to comfort her. Bosley picked up the phone.

"I'm calling Charlie."

"Hello?" Charlie's voice came over the speaker.

"Charlie, we just got a package. There was a string of pearls in it. Sal was wearing them this morning." Bosley told him.

"i think I might have a clue as to who sent it. I went over my list of potential enemies. I've put away a lot of people over the years. Pimps, drug traffickers, thieves..... Some are still serving time. Some are out. Some are dead. I looked at the list of recently released people. There were a few on it who would like to hurt me or those close to me.

I've narrowed it down to three different people. Eddie Barone, the pimp we busted on Water Street. He's out on parole. George Wilson, a man I busted for illegal gambling. He is also out on parole.

Keith Parker. I got him for several white collar crimes twenty years ago. He recently got out of prison. I ended their livelihood for each of them."

"I'll check with their probation officers, " Kelly said.

"I'll got through their files," Sabrina added. "Kris, do you want to help me?"

Kris nodded and took some of the files from Sabrina. She took them over to the bar and spread them out.

"We'll see what we can do, Charlie," Bosley said as he hung up the phone.

* * *

It was early evening at Keith Parker and Associates. Sal came to again. She hoped whatever was happening to her wouldn't happen again. She groaned. Nelson came over to her.

"Hey," he said. "You need to be quiet or the boss will get mad." Sal tried to comprehend his words, but the fog was still pretty thick inside her brain. She waited for it to clear. Parker came in.

"How is she?"

"She just came to, Boss." Nelson told him.

"Damn! I was hoping she would stay out until we got to the cabin. Ok, we'll have to tie her up." Sal felt the fog clearing. She hadn't eaten all day, and she really needed to go to the bathroom. She groaned.

Boden and Nelson started to tie Sal up. Nelson pulled out a bandana, folded it, and put it around Sal's eyes.

"Bathroom," she managed to get out.

"Oh, great," the men muttered.

"Well, take her!" Parker ordered. Nelson and Boden each took one of Sal's arms. They helped her to her feet. Her legs were really wobbly, plus she was wearing high heels. Walking was rather difficult for her. After checking to make sure the coast was clear, they led her down the hall to the ladies' room. They put Sal inside a stall.

"There ya go, sweetheart. Don't try any funny stuff. We'll be right outside the door." Sal nodded to show she understood, and closed the stall door. The thugs went to the hall to wait for her. When they heard the toilet flush, they came back in. They led Sal to the sinks so she could wash her hands. Then they tied her hands together. They led her back to the conference room. Boden led Sal over to the couch and gently pushed her into it. Nelson tied Sal's ankles together. "It's beyond me how women can wear those shoes," he said. He wrapped a blanket around Sal and lifted her. "Let's go." The three men took Sal down the back stairs and put her in the trunk of the waiting car. Sal wondered where she was going, but at the moment she was too tired and hungry to care. She slipped back into unconciousness.

About half an hour later, the car pulled over and stopped. Sal heard the car doors slam and feet walking around the car. She felt the trunk open, and arms lifting her out. She was put into the back seat. The doors slammed and the car continued its journey.

"Hey, Boss," Boden said. "Are we going to get anything to eat any time soon?"

"We'll get something at the cabin, and feed our guest as well. We can't starve her to death."

The car continued on its way. It drove up into the mountains. After what seemed like hours, it stopped. It was in front of a cabin. The cabin was fairly large, with a large living room, a couple of bedrooms, a bath, and a kitchen area. Boden carried Sal into one of the bedrooms and laid her out on the bed.

"Here ya go, Princess."

"Where am I?" Sal asked as she felt the fog in her brain clearing.

"Shhhhh. Don't ask any questions. You'll be our guest for awhile."

"Are you going to feed me? It's impolite to starve your guests." At that moment, Nelson came in with some sandwiches and milk. He put them on a table next to the bed.

"We'll untie your hands and sit you up so you can eat. When you're done, you can take care of any other business. We'll untie you long enough for that. Then we'll tie you back up right away. Remember, no funny business."

"OK." The thugs untied Sal's hands and gave her the plate of food. As she ate, she wondered how long it would take for the Angels to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NIght came, but no one at the Townsend Agency thought of going home. The Angels had sent out for some food, but no one was really hungry. Kris sat with her head in her hands as she looked at the files in front of her. They were all starting to look the same to her. Sabrina came up behind her and put her arm around her. "Kris, I really think it's time to call Jill."

Kris sighed. "I suppose you're right. I was hoping to find Sal by now."

"We all were," Kelly told her as Kris walked over to the desk. "Sal is like a little sister to all of us."

Kris gave her friends a faint smile as she picked up the phone and started to dial. She waited impatiently for the connection to be made. Bosley came into the room.

"Is there anything new?"

"Kris is calling Jill," Kelly said as she helped clean up the files.

"On the office phone? Alright." Normally, Bosley would complain about the cost, but decided against it this time.

"Hi, Jill?" Kris was having a hard time controlling her emotions. She hit the speaker phone. "Jill, it's me."

"Kris, what's wrong?"

"I'm calling you from the office. Sal has been missing since this morning. We can't find her anywhere."

"Kris, calm down and tell me what happened."

"She left for school and that was the last I saw of her. We got a package that contained some pearls she was wearing this morning. Other than that, no word. Nothing." Kris started to cry again.

"Kris, let me talk to one of the others. Bree, Kelly, are you there?"

"We're here, Jill," Kelly said as she came to the phone. "Bosley is here too."

"Jill, we are looking into some of Charlie's old enemies. We think one of them may have taken Sal, thinking she was Kris, to get revenge on Charlie."

"We've narrowed it down to three people," Bosley said. "Eddie Barone, George Wilson, and Keith Parker. Do any of those names sound familiar?"

"Just Eddie Barone. Wasn't he the pimp we busted? The one who wanted Sal to work for him?"

"Yes. The other two were busted for illegal gambling and white collar crimes."

"Let me think on those names for a while. In the meantime, I'm coming home. Kris?"

"Yes?"

"It'll be alright. We've taught Sal well, and she knows how to take care of herself in an emergency. I'll be there as soon as I can. "

"Ok. See you soon." Kris dried her eyes.

"I'll call Charlie and let him know you're coming. We'll hopefully see you by tomorrow, " Bosley told her.

"Thanks, Bosley. 'Bye." Jill hung up the phone. She had packing to do.

Bosley clicked off the speaker. He dialed again. "Hello, Charlie. Jill is on her way home. I'd like to charter a jet for her."

The Angels looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I've already got one reserved. I'll call Jill and let her know."

"Thanks, Charlie."

* * *

Sal lay on the bed and tried to think of ways out of her predicament. She knew that until Kris and the others figured out where she was, she was on her own. The first thing to do was to hatch an escape plan. She was tied and blindfolded, so it wasn't going to be easy. That, coupled with the high heeled shoes she was wearing was going to make it almost impossible. Maybe she could untie herself. She knew it was possible. Kris and Jill had told her of the many times they'd been tied up and managed to escape. Sal began to wiggle her wrists back and forth. They were tied pretty tightly and all she was getting was sore wrists. She decided to take it easy for a bit until she could think of something. Her kidnappers untied her to let her eat and go to the bathroom. The rest of the time she was tied up. Maybe she could find something in the bathroom to free herself with. With that thought in mind, she relaxed.

Sal heard the click of the light switch of the room where she was being held. Footsteps approached her bed. She felt a blanket being placed over her.

"Here ya go, sweetheart," Nelson said. "Do you need anything else before you go to sleep? A drink or a trip to the bathroom?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"OK, let's go." Nelson untied Sal's ankles and helped her to a standing position.

"Can we take my shoes off? They're really hurting my feet."

"Sit down." Sal sat while Nelson took her shoes off. He helped her stand up and escorted her to the bathroom. He untied her hands. "Now remember....."

"I know, no funny stuff." Sal went in the bathroom and closed the door. She felt her way over to the toilet. After she was done, she ran the water a little longer while she felt around the sink area for something she could use to loosen her bonds. Finding nothing, she turned the water off and dried her hands. She felt her way back to the door. Nelson escorted her back to the bed where he once again tied her hands and feet, and then placed the blanket over her.

"Goodnight, princess," Nelson said as he turned off the light and closed the door.

Outside the room where Sal was being held, the three captors sat at the kitchen table. "Time to write the ransom note," Parker said. He brought out a typewriter. "Boden, you type while I dictate."

"Yes, Boss." Boden loaded the typewriter with paper.

"Dear Mr. Townsend," Parker began. "We have the younger Miss Munroe in our possession. If you care to see her alive again, you will do the following. We want $20 million dollars cash delivered to us by Friday morning at 10:00. We realize that it may take a while to collect that amount, even for a man of your means and influence. We will call your office with further instructions on Wednesday morning. " Boden furiously typed away. Parker waited for him to catch up. "Read that back to me."

Boden read the letter. Parker nodded approval. "We will deliver it to Townsend's office first thing in the morning. Time for some shut eye. Both of you leave the girl alone until morning. I want to return her to Townsend unharmed."

"Yes, Boss." Both Nelson and Boden said.

* * *

At Sabrina and Kelly's insistence, Kris had stretched out on one of the couches to try to get some rest. They found some blankets in a closet and Kris was under one of them. Kelly was on the other couch, and Sabrina was in the chairs by the phone. Bosley sat at his desk. As the night went on, each of them had dozed from time to time as they waited for the phone to ring. Sabrina mentally went over the files she had read the previous afternoon. She and Kris had gone over the files of Barone, Wilson, and Parker with a fine tooth comb. Nothing had jumped out at her. Kelly had talked to their probation officers. Barone was behaving himself. Wilson likewise. Parker had a bit of an attitude. He wasn't happy about losing 20 years of his life in prison. He was trying to get his business of Parker and Associates back on its feet. Sabrina decided that he would be the one to look at first. Morning came. The phone rang, causing everyone to jump, especially Sabrina, since it was right next to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Angel. Did all of you spend the night in the office?" Charlie asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, we did, Charlie. Kris didn't want to go home to an empty house, so we all stayed here with her. And we thought the kidnapper might try to call here." Everyone was awake now, so Sabrina hit the speaker button.

"I am calling to let you know Jill's plane will be landing on private runway #10 in a hour. "

"We'll be there, Charlie." Kris said as she ran out the door. Everyone freshened up as quickly as they could and jumped into Bosley's car to go to the airport. They parked and ran to the private runway just as Jill's plane was landing. They impatiently waited as the plane taxied to a stop, the crew did their post flight routines, and the door finally opened. Jill stepped out.

"JILL!!!" Kris cried as she ran to her sister. They hugged. Kris started to cry.

"Hey, it will be alright," Jill told her as she stroked Kris' hair. Sabrina, Kelly, and Bosley joined them. Each of them hugged Jill.

"Where do we start?" Jill asked as they got her bags and headed towards the car.

"We've got three suspects in mind," Sabrina said as they got in the car. "We have Eddie Barone, the pimp on Water Street. According to his parole officer, he is behaving. Likewise, George Wilson, who Charlie busted for illegal gambling. Then we have Keith Parker. Charlie busted him for white collar crime 20 years ago. His probation officer says he has a bit of an attitude problem. I think we should start with him."

"Agreed," everyone said as they drove to the office. Sabrina picked up the phone and called Charlie. "Hi, Charlie."

"Hello, Angel. Did Jill get in OK?"

"She did. She's with us now. We want to start with Keith Parker. Can you run him through your computer and find everything you can on him? The other two are behaving, so we think he's the best place to start."

"Will do, Angel. I'll check back with you later."

"Thanks, Charlie. Here's Jill. She wants to say hi." Sabrina passed the phone to Jill so she could talk to Charlie. The car continued on its way to the office.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sal sat upright in a chair. Her arms and legs were tied to the back of the chair and the rungs. Sal had no hope of getting out by herself. She sat and listened to her captors as they decided their plan of action for the day.

"Today, we deliver the ransom note," Parker instructed. "I need to go into the office or someone will get suspicious. While I do that, I need one of you to deliver the note."

"What do we do with the girl?" Nelson asked.

"Boden, you stay here with her. Nelson, come with me."

"Yes, Boss."

"Remember, Boden, we want to deliver her unharmed. " Boden nodded and sat down to play some solitaire while Nelson and Parker left. Sal knew she was in the kitchen, and started to think of ways to use that to her advantage.

* * *

Bosley's car pulled up in front of the Agency. The Angels and Bosley disembarked and went inside. The receptionist greeted them. They went into the office. Each girl wearily flopped onto a couch or chair. "How about some breakfast?" Bosley asked the group. The girls nodded assent. "I'll go down to that diner on the corner and get some bagels and coffee. Sound good?" The Angels nodded. Bosley left as the girls stretched out on couches and chairs.

"So what do we do now?" Jill asked. "I hate sitting around waiting for the phone to ring." The intercom buzzed. Sabrina hit the button.

"Yes?"

"There is a letter addressed to Mr. Townsend that was just delivered here a moment ago."

"I'll get it," Kris said and left. She was back in a moment. "Should we wait for Bosley?"

"He'll be back in a bit. We should also call Charlie," Kelly said as Bosley entered the room with the bagels and coffee.

"Bosley, we just got this letter addressed to Charlie." Kris handed him the envelope. .

"We should call Charlie before we open this." Bosley put his bags down on the bar

"That's what we thought," Sabrina said as she started dialing. She hit the speaker phone as Charlie's voice came on.

"Hello, Angels. Sal has now been missing for over 24 hours so I filed a missing person's report. I looked deeper into Keith Parker's files. As I said, I got him for several white collar crimes 20 years ago. He did some embezzling and insider trading, among other things. He was put away for 20 years. He swore to get revenge on me as he left the courtroom after his sentencing."

"We may have just heard from him, Charlie," Sabrina said.

"We got a letter addressed to you just now," Kris added. She got the letter opener off of the desk and took the letter back from Bosley. "I'm opening it now, Charlie." She skimmed the contents quickly before reading it to the others. "Oh, my G--."

"What is it, Kris?" Everyone asked as Kris went pale. "Here, you read it." She gave the letter to Jill, who read it out loud to the others.

"Dear Mr. Townsend,"

We have the younger Miss Munroe in our possession. If you care to see her alive again, you will do the following. We want $20 million dollars cash delivered to us by Friday morning at 10:00. We realize that it may take a while to collect that amount, even for a man of your means and influence. We will call your office with further instructions on Wednesday morning. "

There was silence in the room after Jill finished reading.

"Today is Tuesday," Bosley noted. "I can start calling the banks, Charlie, and start collecting the money."

"I think we need to look closer at Parker. We also need to notify the police. Yes, Bosley, start freeing up some of my assetts. Put the agency up for collateral if you have to." The Angels gasped. "I know what you are thinking, Angels. I would gladly pay any amount to get Sal or anyone of you back. "

"Thanks, Charlie," both Kris and Jill said with tears in their eyes.

"Sabrina and Kelly, I want you to talk to Parker personally. Put out some feelers. See if anyone around his office might have seen or heard something unusual. "

"Yes, Charlie." Sabrina and Kelly went out the door.

"Jill and Kris, I want you two to go home and try to get some rest. We will call you if we find out anything. Bosley, you have your assignment."

"Right."

"OK, Charlie. But I doubt if we will rest," Jill told him.

Sabrina came running back into the room. "Is Charlie still on the line?"

"I'm here, Sabrina."

"We were in such a rush that we forgot to get the address."

"1185 Baker Street."

"1185 Baker Street," Sabrina repeated and ran back out the door.

* * *

Sal's arms and legs began to ache from being tied. She squirmed as much as she could, trying to get more comfortable in the chair. Boden noticed her wiggling.

"Settle down over there. You're making me nervous."

"It's just so darned uncomfortable to be trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey," Sal told him.

"Sorry about that, sweetheart."

"Hey, I'm getting hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

"I don't see why not. I'll see what's available." Boden went over to the fridge and opened it. "We have some lunch meat for sandwiches in here. Some cold chicken, some soup, and a few drinks."

"What kind of drinks?"

"Just some beer, milk and soda."

"Can I have a sandwich and some milk, please?"

"Sure."

Boden fixed a sandwich for himself and one for Sal. He untied her hands so she could eat it. "While I'm untied, do you suppose I could, uh...you know...."

"Ok." Boden bent down to untie Sal's ankles. As soon as her legs were free, she kicked hard, and got Boden just under the chin. She heard the cry of pain as she jumped out of the chair and started run, whipping off the blindfold as she went. Her legs were wobbly and her vision was blurry, so she took a second to get her bearings. She spied a the front door and ran out of it. Boden came after her. Sal ran behind some trees. It wasn't easy to do, since she didn't have shoes on. She kept the trees between her and Boden. She saw a road and decided to work her way towards it. Keeping an eye on Boden, she cautiously went towards the road. Her legs started to feel stronger and her vision was clearing. She reached the road, and walked along its edge, staying close to the trees. She heard a car coming. Not knowing if it was friend or foe, Sal ducked into the trees. She heard the car pull up to the cabin and the engine stop. She heard angry voices coming from the cabin. The crashing of branches and undergrowth told her that her captors were looking for her. Sal looked around for a means of escape. She crawled into some undergrowth, hoping her captors wouldn't see her. Nelson caught up to her.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" He reached down and grabbed Sal. He pulled her from the undergrowth. Sal began to stuggle and kick. Nelson tossed her over his shoulder and took her back to the cabin. He roughly put Sal into a chair. "Tie her up!" He ordered Boden. Sal struggled the whole time. Nelson took a syringe out of his pocket. "You leave me no choice, sweetheart." He injected Sal with a sedative. She continued to struggle briefly, then she was out.

* * *

Sabrina and Kelly interviewed employees at Parker and Associates and various neighboring businesses. No one had seen or heard anything unusual. They decided to look around outside the building. They saw a few cars parked in the back, a dumpster with some garbage in it, and the parking lot maitenance man.

"Excuse me, sir!" Sabrina approached him with her PI badge out. "We'd like to ask you some questions."

"Who, me?"

"Yes, sir. We're looking for this girl." Kelly showed him Sal's picture. "Have you seen her?"

The man looked at the picture for a moment. "No, ma'am."

"Have you seen anything unusual around here since yesterday morning?" Sabrina asked him.

He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I did. I saw two men carry a rather large bundle wrapped in a blanket into the building yesterday. They were acting all sneaky like."

"Really?" Sabrina and Kelly were hoping against hope.

"Yep. I thought it might be a large piece of furniture or something, but it was all lumpy, like and didn't seem very heavy."

"About what time was that?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, let's see, probably around 8:00 or so."

"Sir, we may need you to give a statement to the police. Can we get your name and address?" Sabrina was busily scribbling on her notepad.

"Sure. Fred Jones, 1500 North Bayshore Drive, Los Angeles."

"Thank you, Mr. Jones. We will be in touch. If you do recall anything else, please give us a call. You can reach us at this number." Kelly handed him a business card.

"Will do, ma'am."

Kelly and Sabrina walked back to their car. "That could've been Sal in that blanket. They might have her stashed in the building."

"Let's go talk to Parker."

The two Angels went inside the building's front door. They started for the directory next to the elevators.

"May I help you?" The receptionist enquired.

"We're here to see Mr. Parker," Sabrina told her.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but I am sure Mr. Parker will see us," Sabrina said.

"We are associates of Charles Townsend," Kelly handed the receptionist her card.

"One moment, please," the secretary hit the intercom button.

"Yes?" Parker's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Two associates of Charles Townsend are here to see you, Mr. Parker."

There was silence for a moment. "Send them up."

"You may go up now," the secretary said as Sabrina and Kelly exchanged victory glances and went into the elevator. Parker waiting for them in his office.

""What do you two want?" he growled.

"Good morning, Mr. Parker. We're associates of Charlie Townsend. We bring you his regards." Sabrina said as she plastered a smile on her face.

"I hate that man. He took 20 years of my life from me."

"We're just cleaning up some old cases, and dropped by to see how you're doing," Kelly told him.

"He ruined my business, which is now getting back on its feet. I had to spend 20 years in that stinkin' hell hole of a prison because of him. Now get out of here! " Parker thundered as Kelly and Sabrina left.

"What do you think? " Sabrina asked as they got into the Pinto.

"I think it's a very strong possibility that he wants to hurt Charlie. He seemed pretty angry." Kelly picked up the car phone. "Hello, mobile. I need to call Townsend Agency at 555-0267. " Kelly waited while the connection was made.

"Bosley? It's Kelly. We think we might have something. A maitenance worker saw two men carrying a large item wrapped in a blanket into Parker's building. It might've been Sal. We just talked to Parker. He definitely is holding a grudge against Charlie. We'll be at the office in a few minutes to plan our strategy. " Kelly hung up and Sabrina sped toward the office.

* * *

Kris and Jill reached the beach house as the phone rang. They both quickened their steps to get in. Kris reached the phone first. "Hello?.... Yes, this is Kris Munroe.......Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to call in. Sal still isn't feeling well, so she's home today. Ok, bye bye." Kris put down the phone.

"Damn! I HATE having to lie to people."

"Attendance officers?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. Whenever a kid doesn't show up for school, they call the parents to find out where he or she is. I wish we could find her ."

Jill could see how upset her sister was. "Tell you what. Why don't you go in a take a shower, and rest for a little bit, while I fix us something to eat? We never did get that coffee and bagels." Kris nodded and went into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"SHE DID WHAT??????" Parker was livid. He kept berating Boden. "You idiot! How could you let her escape?"

"But we found her again, Boss." Nelson tried to soothe his boss.

"It could've been disastrous if she had gotten away."

"She wasn't wearing shoes, so she couldn't get too far. Like I said, we found her. She's safely unconcious in the bedroom. She'll be out for awhile."

"Count yourselve lucky. Boden, if you let her get the slip on you again, it will be the end of you. Got it?" Parker shook his fist in Boden's face as Boden nodded.

* * *

Bosley hired several armored cars to discreetly move Charlie's money to a secure location. He didn't like doing it, but it had to be done. He signed all of the necessary forms and thought of good stories to tell the banks when they asked questions. He couldn't quite reach $20 million, so he disguised old phone books as money. He didn't want to take a chance on that much money anyway. He hired armed guards and then went back to the office. Kelly and Sabrina were waiting for him. "Got it," he said as he sat in his desk chair.

Kelly picked up the phone and dialed. "Jill? I hate to bother you guys, but can you come back? We might have something."

"Be right there." Jill put down the phone and went to wake Kris.

* * *

The Angels and Bosley assembled at the office. Bosley picked up the phone and dialed Charlie. "Hello, Charlie."

"What did you find out?"

"That it is almost impossible to raise $20 million, let alone in cash, in such a short time. I have an idea that might work, though. I have armored guards on what I've managed to collect so far."

"Keep up the good work, Bosley. Angels, what did you find out?"

"We have very strong reason to believe that Keith Parker is the one we're looking for, Charlie," Kelly began. "He was very angry, and threw us out of his office."

"And the parking lot attendant saw two men carrying a large, blanket wrapped bundle into the building yesterday. It might've been Sal." Sabrina added as Kris and Jill gasped. "I'd like to search the building tonight when everyone has gone home."

"Good idea, Angel. I know Parker has several properties where he could hide someone, and I am going to check into them."

"Most businesses close around 5:00," Jill said. "How about we meet at Parker's office at 7:00? It will give the employees a chance to go home."

"Let's meet here, so we only have to take one car. It will be easier to get away." Sabrina said.

All of the Angels nodded.

"Bosley, I have a special assignment for you. Angels, could you please excuse us?" Charlie said as eyebrows went up around the room.

"Sure," Kris said. "We need to go get ready to search Parker's office." The Angels left the room, wondering why Charlie wanted to talk to Bosley in private. Bosley closed the door behind them. He turned the speaker phone off and used the handset.

"Bosley," Charlie said, "Parker has a cabin in the mountains. I think he would hide Sal there if he has her. It's in a remote location, and there are no other cabins near by. I want you to follow me up there tonight."

"Yes, sir."

"Let me give you directions." Bosley got a pencil and paper out of his drawer and wrote down the directions to Parker's cabin.

"I don't want the Angels to follow us, which is why I asked to talk to you alone. We will confront Parker and get Sal back."

"What time should we meet?"

"The Angels will be searching the office at 7:00, so let's meet then. Come to my house. You can follow me from there."

"Ok, Charlie." Bosley hung up and left the office to get ready for his part in Sal's rescue.

* * *

At 7:00 pm sharp, all four Angels met outside of Townsend Detective Agency. They parked their cars in the back of the building.

"Let's take my car," Kelly said. I think it will be the easiest to get in and out of in a hurry."

They all made sure they had necessary items for a thorough and stealthy search.

"Everyone ready? Let's go." Sabrina gave the order and they all piled into Kelly's car. They made light conversation as they drove.

"Mark called again today. I had to tell hiim Sal is still sick. He's such a nice kid, I don't want him to get hurt by this. Any more excuses, and he's going to think Sal is trying to dump him." Kris worried.

"It will be alright, Kris," Jill patted Kris' back. "Once we get Sal back, she can explain everything."

"Hopefully, he will believe it," Sabrina added. The car pulled up in front of Parker and Associates. "Better go around back," Sabrina told Kelly. "Less chance of being seen there." Kelly nodded and parked the car in the back lot. The girls looked around carefully before disembarking. They went to the back door of the building.

"This thing probably has an alarm. Once we get inside, I will find the wires to disconnect it. The rest of you head for Parker's office. I'll be right behind you." Sabrina said as Kelly quickly picked the lock. The door opened and the four Angels slipped inside. Sabrina found the wires connecting the door to the alarm, and quickly cut them. The Angels ran up the back staircase and down the hall to Parker's office. Kelly picked the lock on his door, and they went inside. They searched drawers and cabinets for a clue to Sal's whereabouts. Nothing. Jill bit her lip as she looked around the room. She spied a door marked "Private."

"Wait a minute......."

"What?" the Angels chorused.

"I wonder where that door leads. A lot of head honchos have private conference rooms next to their offices. Let's check it out." Jill led the way to the door Kelly was already opening. They saw a conference table with chairs, a phone, and a couch. Kris approached the couch and started to look over it.

"Uh, huh!" she exclaimed. "I've just found hair on this couch. Right up here near the top as if someone were lying on it. It's blonde!"

The Angels rushed over to the couch to help Kris search for more clues. They gathered up as much hair as they could. Jill looked more closely with a magnifying glass.

"Kris, what color outfit was Sal wearing?"

"It was a pink business suit with a jacket and skirt. Why?"

"I just found some pink fibers here. And look, here are some blue ones that look like they came off of a blanket. "

Sabrina went into Parker's office and came back with an envelope to put their evidence in. "We'll run this to the boys in the crime lab, right after we find Sal. Let's call Charlie."

Kelly went to the phone on the conference table. She dialed Charlie's number. "That's funny. There's no answer."

"Try Bosley," Jill told her. Kelly dialed the office number. She waited. "No answer there, either."

"Let's go back to the office and see if we can find anything. We can try to call Bosley on his car phone on the way," Sabrina declared. The Angels returned to Kelly's car.

* * *

Charlie's car left the freeway and turned into the mountains. It was a long, steep climb. Charlie looked in his rearview mirror and saw Bosley right behind him. Charlie hoped he was doing the right thing. He continued on.

Bosley heard his car phone buzz. "Hello?"

"Bosley? It's Sabrina. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you just now, but I think we may have a lead on Sal. I'll call you back in a little bit." Bosley put down the phone. He knew the Angels would kill him if they missed out on a chance to see Charlie. Bosley decided to wait for further orders before telling the Angels where he was. Soon, a cabin came into view. Charlie and Bosley parked their cars away from the cabin, in a clearing behind some trees. Charlie came over to Bosley's car. Bosley rolled down the window.

"Wait here, Bosley," Charlie told him. When I come out with Sal, you may call the Angels. I should be well on my way before they get here."

"Yes, sir."

Charlie cased the cabin for the easiest point of entry. He looked in the windows. He saw Parker and his thugs seated around the kitchen table. It looked as if they had just finished eating. Charlie continued his journey around the cabin. He looked in the bedroom windows. He didn't see anything in the first room. In the second room, Charlie saw Sal unconcious, blindfolded, and tied up on the bed. He ran the rest of the way around the cabin. When he arrived at the front door, he stopped. He pulled his gun out of its holster and aimed at the lock. He fired, then kicked the door in. The three men inside jumped in surprise.

"Townsend!" Parker gasped.

"Yes, Parker, it's me. I know you're the one behind the kidnapping of someone near and dear to me. I'm here to take her home."

"Just try it, Townsend." Parker lunged for Charlie and threw a punch at him. Charlie hit back. He pulled his gun, fired, and winged Parker in the shoulder.

"Why, you son of a b----!" Parker exclaimed. Charlie hit Parker again. Nelson and Boden tried to join in the fight, but stopped when Charlie pulled his gun on them.

"Stay away, boys. This is between me and your boss." Nelson and Boden backed away, arms raised. "Now, Parker, we have some business to attend to. Just give me the girl, and I will not bother you anymore."

"No, Townsend. You put me away for 20 years. Now you have to suffer. Perhaps I will let you watch her die." Parker spat out as he held his shoulder in pain.

"Come on, Parker. She's just a kid who's never done anything to anyone. Your beef is with me, not her." Charlie's attention was focused on Parker. He didn't see Nelson back away towards the fireplace and pick up a thick stick of firewood. He didn't see Nelson creep up behind him, nor did he see Nelson raise the piece of wood and bring it down on his head. Charlie grunted and hit the floor.

"Good job, Nelson!" Parker commended his underling.

"What are we going to do with him, Boss?" Boden asked.

"He and the girl are going to die together. Quick, get everything of value that you can lay your hands on. I'm going to set fire to the place."

"It's a shame we have to kill the girl. Like Townsend said, she's just a kid, and a very pretty one at that."

"Never mind that, get moving!" The men gathered up their personal belongings and stashed them in the car. Bosley saw them, and figured they were trying to escape. He didn't see any sign of Charlie or Sal. He picked up his phone and called the police. Parker and his henchmen poured gasoline around the outside of the cabin. They tossed a lit match at it, and ran to the waiting car. They jumped in and drove off. Inside the cabin, Charlie came to. He shook his head to clear it. He smelled smoke. It took him a second to remember where he was and why he was there. He rushed to the bedroom and saw that Sal was still on the bed. He pulled the collar of his turtleneck up over the lower half of his face. He wrapped the blanket around Sal and carried her outside. Bosley was waiting for them.

"I've called the police and the fire department, Charlie," Bosley held out his arms for Sal.

"Good job, Bosley."

Sal began to stir. "What's happening?" she asked.

"You're safe now, Sal," Charlie told her.

"Charlie?"

"Yes, Sal. I'm going to give you to Bosley. He's right here. "

"Where are the others?"

"If I know them, they're on they're way, " Bosley said.

"Can someone get this blindfold off of me?" Sal demanded.

"In a second, Sal." Charlie gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and handed her to Bosley.

"Just a minute, Charlie. Please come here." Charlie leaned over Sal. "I know you don't want me to see you, and that' s OK." Sal pulled Charlie's head closer to hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"You're welcome," Charlie said and was gone. Bosley stretched Sal out on the backseat of his car. He untied the ropes and the blindfold. He put the blanket over her.

"You had us worried, there, young lady." He told her. Sal smiled.

"Sorry."

"Now I need to call your sisters and the others ."

"Sisters ? You mean Jill is home?"

"Yes, we called her as soon as we got word that you were kidnapped. "

Bosley picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's car phone. Kris answered.

"Hi, Kris?"

"Bosley, where are you?"

"I'm in the mountains at Parker's cabin. Charlie and I found Sal and she's safe." Bosley had to hold the phone away from his ear to avoid having his eardrum ruptured by the squeal as Kris relayed the news to her fellow Angels.

"Parker escaped and he's on his way down the mountain. You need to cut him off. He's driving a black sedan. The license number is 489-THN."

"OK, Boz. Let me talk to Sal." Bosley passed the phone to Sal.

"Hi, Kris!"

"Sal, honey! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm kind of groggy and weak, but I think I will be ok."'

"Sal, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"It's good to hear yours too. Can I talk to Jill?" Kris handed the phone to Jill.

"Hey, little sister! You didn't have to go to such drastic measures to get me to come home!"

"It worked, didn't it?" Sal smiled into the phone. She was so happy to be able to talk to her sisters again. She saw the flashing lights coming up the hill.

"I guess I gotta go. The fire engine is here. I'll talk to you soon. 'Bye." Sal put down the phone. The fire truck arrived and the firemen jumped out and started to put out the fire. There was an ambulance right behind them. The paramedics ran over to Bosley's car. They looked over Sal. One of them pulled out an oxygen tank and mask. He started to put the mask on Sal's face.

"What's that for?"

"You breathed in some smoke. We want you to clear your lungs."

"Ok." The paramedics transferred Sal to a stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance. Bosley jumped in behind them.

"Miss, we need to take you to the hospital."

"Can't we wait for my sisters to get here?"

"Sal, I'll call them and tell them to meet us there." Bosley stroked Sal's hair off of her forehead.

"I guess that's OK."

"I'll see you soon." Bosley kissed Sal on the forehead and then jumped out of the ambulance. The paramedics slammed the doors shut and the ambulance took off. Bosley watched and then got into his car and followed.

* * *

A black car raced down the road away from the cabin. The Angels saw it go by. "THAT'S IT!" Kris exclaimed. Kelly flipped a U-turn and gave hot pursuit. "It's license number 489-THN!" Kelly pulled up alongside the black car, put on a burst of speed, and then hit the brakes. The black car swerved to avoid hitting her. It spun out and stopped a few feet away. Parker, Boden, and Nelson jumped out and started to run. The Angels jumped out of their car with guns pulled.

"HOLD IT!" Sabrina ordered. Parker and his associates stopped in their tracks, arms raised. Sabrina, Kelly, and Kris kept their guns on them while Jill called the police.

"Mr. Parker, it isn't nice to kidnap young girls and leave them for dead," Kris said with venom in her voice.

"I didn't kidnap anybody! "

"Shut up!" Nelson and Boden yelled.

"He did it," Boden said. "He wanted to make Townsend pay for sending him to prison 20 years ago."

"Well, Mr. Parker, it looks like you're going to go back there again for awhile. This time, you have no one to blame but yourself." Sabrina said as the cops arrived. They cuffed the three criminals, read them their rights, and stuffed them into the back of the patrol car. The police drove away with the suspects in custody. The Angels watched them go. A moment later, they saw the ambulance go by with lights flashing and sirens wailing. Bosley's car was right behind it. "Let's go!" Sabrina ordered as they all jumped in the car and took off after the ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sal dozed in her hospital room. She still felt a little groggy from the drugs, and the excitement of her ordeal had worn her out. Everyone had lavished her with hugs and kisses when they saw that she was safe. Bosley had brought in a speaker phone attachment. He dialed Charlie's number from Sal's bedside phone.

"Hello, Angels!"

"Hi, Charlie!"

"Is Sal OK?"

"She's resting right now, Charlie," Jill told him. "Kris and I are very grateful to you for rescuing her."

"Think nothing of it, Jill."

"We almost got a glimpse of you this time Charlie," Kelly said.

"We will next time," Sabrina added.

Sal stirred in her bed. "Is that Charlie?" she murmured.

"Yes, Sal. Want to say hi?" Kris stroked Sal's hair.

"Hi, Charlie. Thanks for everything," Sal mumbled as she drifted off again.

"You're welcome, Sal. Angels, you'll be happy to know that Parker is back behind bars. His cohorts are singing like canaries. He won't be going anywhere for a while."

"That's good to know, Charlie," Kelly said.

"Charlie, I will get your money back into the bank first thing in the morning," Bosley spoke up.

"You did well, Bosley."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Angels, I will check in on Sal again tomorrow. Goodnight, Angels."

"Goodnight, Charlie." Charlie hung up.

There was a slight knock on the partially open door. Mark Simpson, Sal's boyfriend, poked his head around the door. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sal."

Kris jumped up. "Hi, Mark, come on in. You've met my friends before." Mark nodded hello. "And this is my sister Jill."

"Nice to meet you." they both said.

Mark had a large bouquet of flowers in his arms. He approached the bed. He put the flowers down next to Sal, took her hand, and then bent down and gave her a kiss. The Angels sighed. Bosley smiled as Sal woke up.

"It's just like Prince Charming," Jill said.

Sal opened her eyes. "Hi," she said to Mark.

"Hi. I heard you were kidnapped."

"Yeah, sorry I had to break our date in such a rude way."

"Don't worry about it."

"Did one of my sisters call you?"

"Yes, they did, and I'm glad they did."

"Me too. I'm sorry, but I'm really groggy right now." Sal felt her eyes starting to close again.

"It's Ok." Mark sat next to her and held her hand.

The doctor came into the room. He checked Sal's vital signs.

"How is she, Doctor?" Bosley asked.

"She's going to be fine. She inhaled a little smoke, and she was drugged. The kidnappers didn't feed her very often. It was easier to keep her drugged. We have some nourishment in the IV bags, as well as some saline to rehydrate her. She'll be able to go home in a day or two."

"That's good to know," Sabrina picked up her purse. "I think I will go home, then, now that I know Sal will be alright."

"Me too," Kelly said as she got her bag. "Goodnight, everyone." Kelly and Sabrina each gave Sal a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I'd better be going too." Bosley said. He also gave Sal a kiss and left.

"Goodnight," Kris and Jill both said.

"I need to get home, but I wanted to see Sal for a bit. When she wakes up, tell her I will call her tomorrow."

"We will, Mark. Goodnight. " Kris told him as he bent down to kiss Sal and left.

"These last two days have been no fun," Kris said to Jill. "Too much worrying."

"I know what you mean," Jill agreed.

* * *

A few days later, Sal was home from the hospital. She got back into her regular routine pretty quickly. Kris was nervous each time Sal was out of her sight. She worried until Sal came safely home again. Sal finally had to tell her to back off a little. Jill and Kris decided to hold a a barbeque on the deck of the beach house to celebrate Sal's safe return. They invited Mark, Bosley, and the Angels. There was food, music and laughter. Mark and Sal took a little stroll along the beach, hand in hand.

"I really missed you," Mark said to Sal. "I was so worried when I called, and you didn't call back."

"I know. I would've called if I could have."

They stood at the water's edge, arms around each other. Mark leaned down, and gave Sal a kiss. From the deck, the Angels watched.

"Awwww, isn't that sweet?" Sabrina said.

"Hey, you two! Get up here! Food's ready!" Jill called. Sal and Mark came back to the house. Sal gave her oldest sister a dirty look.

"So, Sal, what's Charlie like?" Kelly asked.

"You know, I really don't know. I was blindfolded the whole time."

"So why didn't you take it off?" Jill asked her.

"Because Charlie didn't want me to."

The Angels all sighed and threw their hands up in exasperation. "You were this close to seeing Charlie, and you let it pass??" Sabrina held up her thumb and first finger with a narrow gap between the two. Sal nodded.

"Let me get this straight, " Mark said as he settled back and put his arm around Sal. "Your sisters and their friends have never seen their boss. And he doesn't want them to see him, right?" Everyone nodded.

"That's the way it is, but, hey, it's a job, " Jill said. Mark shrugged.

"Too each his own, I guess."

"Well, we knew that we wouldn't be able to meet him when we took the job, and we know it's for security reasons, precaution. So we're used to not seeing him, " Kris told him.

"But it doesn't stop them from trying if the opportunity presents itself," Bosley added. He flipped the burgers. "These are just about ready. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Jill grabbed a plate a ran over to the grill.

"You know, I may have been out of commission for a few days, but it's nice to know that somethings haven't changed," Sal laughed as she grabbed a plate and got into line behind Jill.

"No, they haven't," Kris agreed. "It's nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back." The two sisters stood with their arms around each other.

Bosley passed around cans of soda to everyone. He raised his in a toast. "Here's to Charlie for bringing Sal safely back to us!"

"Here! Here!" Everyone raised their cans in a toast.

The end.


End file.
